


When Love Strikes

by RayByAnotherName



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, SEAL Team Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Each member of Bravo as they discover the developing relationship of Jameelah and Mikey.Written for SEAL Team Week 2020
Relationships: Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Michael Hayes/Jameelah Perry
Comments: 53
Kudos: 86





	1. Jason - Pairing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1213/gifts).



> Inspired by a comment from Mary 1213 on my other fic, The Date:  
> "I loved It, thank you. After Reading i started to imagine what bravo would do IF It was Mickey dating jameelah, Ray and Jason would fight so much and Sonny would have a blast." 
> 
> Thanks for letting me run with this idea!

"You did what?" Jason stared down at his phone, the vein in his forehead starting to throb already. 

"I asked Jameelah to dinner." Mikey repeated himself. His voice calm and distracted. There was rustling noises that Jason recognized as Mikey digging through his hockey bag. "I was thinking of taking her to this one steak joint in the city. They have an awesome T-Bone."

Jason narrowed his eyes on the phone, hands on his hips as he began to pace in front of the counter that he'd set the phone on. Mikey's voiced continued to ramble out of the speaker phone - chatting on about the steak house's menu and what he was going to wear. 

"Dad? Still there?"

"Yeah." Jason heaved a sigh, "How in the world did you even connect with Jameelah? She's a damn grad student in a city three states away from you!" Jason did not throw his hands in the air - or at least no one saw it so no one could narc. 

Mikey chuckled, "Did you forget about Christmas?" 

Jason stopped mid-pace, eyes squeezing shut, "You picked up a date at my Christmas party?!" 

"I mean, I got her number?" Mikey's voice sounded far too much like he was laughing for Jason's taste. "You aren't upset about this are you?" The humor in Mikey's voice drained away. 

"Jameelah is Ray's daughter." Jason said. Both sides of the line went quiet. Jason groaned, "Look, just… don't break her heart or anything stupid like that okay?"

Mikey snorted, "Duh. Aunt Naima would kick my ass." This was followed by a nervous chuckle, "So, uh… you think I actually gotta shot at this then?" 

"Of course," Jason's lips curved up, "Who wouldn't want to date my awesome son huh? Jameelah's a smart girl, she knows quality when she sees it." 

There was a long breath as Mikey tried to laugh, "Thanks. So… tie or no tie?" 

"It's a steak house, with a beautiful girl," Jason rolled his eyes, hands gesturing out, "Of course you wear the fucking tie.


	2. Clay - Trapped

The knocking was incessant. Clay was contemplating his hand gun as he pried himself off the couch. The hand gun was in a lock box upstairs though, and there was zero chance of walking past the baby's room without waking the little monster. 

"What?!" Clay yanked the door open to find Jameelah. Her dark hair, usually straightened and slacked into some odd bun, was currently frizzie and doing it's best impersonation of a wasp's nest. Clay sighed, stepped back, "What's wrong, Meela?" 

"Everything!" Jameelah's shriek was whispered and she immediately began pacing his living room. "Everything is wrong because I was not suppose to fall in love! It was suppose to be dinner, reconnecting, maybe some mutual complaining about our dads! It was not-"

Clay grabbed her body the shoulders and lowered his head to make eye contact, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Mikey!" Jameelah's hands flew up as Clay's brow furrowed. "Michael Hayes? Ya know, my dad's best friend's son who I stupidly started dating thinking it wouldn't amount to anything." Jameelah enunciated every word and Clay had never felt so dumb. 

Clay released her shoulders and Jameelah started pacing again. "Did I know you were dating Mikey?" Jameelah glared at him. He rubbed the back of his head, "You told me?" She nodded, lips pulled tight in a condescending smile, "Was this before ir after the baby was born?"

"Uncle Clay!" Jameelah growled, her hands flew up into her hair, "You're suppose to be helping here."

"Rig-ht…" Clay scratched his head. Jameelah smacked his arm. "Right!" He cleared his throat, "So what, exactly, is the problem?" 

Jameelah turned, hands on her hips and head cocked to the side. Clay had never appreciated the resemblance to Naima more. And by appreciated, he meant been afraid of. 

Clay chuckled, "Why is being in love with Mikey a bad thing?"

"Oh. I don't know, maybe because I live in Boston and he lives in Philadelphia, to start." Clay shrugged at Jameelah's sarcasm. "How 'bout because of his traveling? He's a hockey player, Uncle Clay, a hockey player!" 

Clay blinked. Jameelah stomped her foot. "I'm really not seeing it, and I'm pretty sure that's not just the sleep deprivation talking."

"I have one year left on my Ph.D, this is 100% the most inconvenient time for me to fall in love, with anyone! Let alone someone who comes with all sort of extra issues." Jameelah crossed her arms. Clay began to worry about the trail she was blazing in his carpet. 

"Distance, timing, inconvenient as they may be, aren't really insurmountable issues here Meelah. So, what's really wrong?" Clay stepped into her path. Jameelah stopped. 

She averted her eyes, shoulders rising up.

"And please god, for Ray's sake, tell me you're not pregnant?" Clay's hands rose to his heart, "Do you know what Ray will do to me if he finds out I knew? What Naima will do to me?"

"I'm not pregnant," Jameelah rolled her eyes and Clay let out a very dramatic breath. It included crossing himself. Jameelah shoved him back to continue pacing, "But I will admit that the prospect of telling my parents that I'm dating someone aren't exactly exciting to me." 

Clay's dramatic rendition of relief froze mid-facial expression, "Wait...you haven't told them you're dating someone? At all?" Clay's face drained of color. "I know nothing about this!" Clay pointed a finger at Jameelah as he walked back to his couch. He plopped down, turned away. "Nothing!" 

Jameelah snorted, "Oh please. You're the one that told me to give him a chance in the first place, Uncle Clay." Jameelah stalked towards the door, "This is all ~your fault~ to begin with!" The door slammed behind her. The baby started crying. 

With a cringe and sigh, Clay stood up. "I cannot be held responsible for actions done while sleep deprived." Clay nodded to himself, "Ray'll buy that." Naima would not.


	3. Sonny - Whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my original plan for this chapter, but it fit the storyline better... so... there may or may not be a bonus Sonny chapter coming. ;)

"Are you lot telling me you ALL knew before me?!"

Sonny tried very hard not to smile as Ray took another drag of his beer. Brock was out right laughing at the man so Sonny didn't feel bad when he failed miserably. 

It had been a few months since Bravo had convened a drinking night, at least a year since they'd gotten all of them in one room together. They were still missing Clay, Kairos,and Vinny due to a spin up, but Full Metal had dragged his ass from physical therapy at the V.A. so Sonny was calling it a win. 

"How in the hell did I find out before you?" Trent scowled at his beer, began to mutter under his breath about gossips and love sick fools. Sonny wasn't sure which one he fell under, but…

"Pretty sure I told you when Clay came to me all panicked about Naima murdering him." Sonny smirked across their table at Brock, who sniggered. 

Ray snorted, "That does not make me feel better." He shook his head. "At all." Jason clapped him on the shoulder.

"Best you heard it from Jameelah yourself," Jason waved down the waitress and made a circular motion around the table with his finger. 

Another round was definitely necessary. 

"It could always be worse, Ray," Sonny grinned as the whole table looked to him. Ray's eyebrows were arched high. "You could have found out by walking in on-"

"Nope!" Ray shouted, hands coming up to his ears. He glared at Sonny, "Don't you even say it!" Brock and Full Metal started laughing and Trent threw his beer back, draining it in one. 

Sonny cackled, "See! Be thankful for what ya got." Ray grumbled and held his head in his hands. 

"Y'all are the absolute worst." 

"I think Sonny just establish that we are not." Brock grinned ear to ear as Ray's head rose to glare at him. Jason smacked at Brock's shoulder by the brunet dodged it easily. 

Trent huffed, set his empty beer bottle on the table. "At least you know she's got good taste in men, right?" 

"This is true," Ray murmured, hands dropping back down to the table. He nodded to himself, "Yeah…" Ray's frown twitched up, "And Mikey'll treat her right. I know that for sure." 

Sonny watched the relief blossom across Ray's face and lift the tension from his shoulders. He traded a look with Brock, then nodded. 

"So I guess you're all set to walk her down the aisle?" Brock quipped as soon as both Jason and Ray had reached for their drinks. Jason choked. Ray sputtered. 

"I think a fall wedding would be beautiful!" Sonny waved a hand in front of his face, fanning his fake tears, "Absolutely beautiful!" 

Ray jumped to his feet, Jason too. Jason held a hand to Ray's chest as Ray pointed a finger at Sonny, "What do you know?" 

Sonny cackled, leaned back in his chair. His arms went wide and his lips split in a smile, "I don't know a damn thing." Ray's eyes stayed narrowed Jason rubbed at his forehead. 

"That ain't nothing new." Full Metal elbowed Trent and the two sported matching grins as Sonny frowned. 

Ray shook his head, sat back down. "Just for that," Ray pointed from Brock to Sonny, "You two are picking up tonight's tab."

Sonny swore. "You just trying to get me in trouble with the missus now, ain't ya?" Ray smirked as the waitress appeared with their new round of beers.

"Now Sonny, I would never do that to Davis." Ray leaned back in his chair, arms wide and smile wider. The whole table erupted into laughter.


	4. Bonus: Savis Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only half my original plan for Sonny... the rest will come later.;)

Sonny hated Boston. Like, really hated it. Oklahoma levels almost. But! If you wanted good fried lobster? Well… Boston was the right place to take a pretty lady.

"Don't think this makes up for taking Marie for ice cream yesterday," Lisa grinned at him as they sat down in their both. Sonny held his hands up in surrender, but he knew by the twinkle in her eye that Lisa was lying. 

"In my defense," Sonny drawled, "She didn't tell me you'd said no." Lisa's mouth opened and Sonny shook his head, "OR! That you'd grounded her for playing with those fire crackers."

Another grin spread of her face, "I swear she gets more like you every year." Sonny's whole face beamed with pride. "That's good and bad, Sonny Bear." 

Sonny waved her comment away with a chuckle, "All Quinlets eventually evolve into full fledged Quinns, it's the way of life!"

"She's 10, Sonny," Lisa rolled her eyes as the waitress came over with waters and menus.

"See! She's advanced for her age." Sonny winked, "She got that bit from you." Lisa chuckled, smiling wider. Her eyes moved slowly up towards Sonny's face, a familiar sparkle in them had Sonny's blood pressure rising. 

"Oh my god." Lisa's eyes snapped to something behind them as her voice lowered. The sparkle dulled and Sonny looked over his shoulder to see what had just runned his perfect suck-up dinner. "Is that?"

"Yeah…" Sonny drawled, turned back around as red rose on his cheeks. "That's Jamdelah." The part where she was sucking face with some dude went unsaid because Sonny was trying very hard to get that image out of his head.

There was not bleach strong enough.

Lisa kept watching them, eyes narrowing and head tilting  
"Sonny…" Lisa looked back at him, "I'm pretty sure we know the guy too." 

Sonny blanched, but looked back around. He scowled hard at the couple on the opposite side of the room and he hoped the guy could feel it. Sonny saw that hand young man! Sonny saw it and Sonny will…

"Is that Mikey?!" Sonny whipped back around to whisper to Lisa. She nodded. Her jaw slowly dropping in muted horror. "What'da we do?" 

Lisa looked down at their menus. Up at the couple swapping spit across the room. Then back to the menu. She stood up and nodded towards the door, "We were never here." 

Sonny followed her out the door and they drove around till they found a decent looking pizza joint.

"Now…" Lisa took a breath after they finished eating. They hadn't spoken except to order. Sonny's eyes darted left and right as she paused. "Jason or Ray?" Lisa frowned when he snorted.

"I ain't keep my neck this long just to lower it into a guillotine," Sonny grabbed the past slice of pizza. Lisa chuckled and nodded. "How ya think it happened, anyway?" 

Lisa rolled her eyes at his mouth full of food, "If I had to guess? Jason's little reunion last year."

"They *were* looking awfully cozy by the ranch dip…"


	5. Trent - Team Bonding

Fucking hell. Trent did not pause in the doorway when he saw Michael Hayes at a display case. His first instinct had actually been to flee. He had a mission thoough and no team drama was going to stop him. 

"Uncle Trent?" Mikey's eyes widened slightly as Trent approached the case full of diamonds rings. The kid was thirty and still he gestured wildly with his hands, "I was…uh…"

"Nope. I see nothing ." Trent didn't look at the blushing and blustering brunet. He scanned his eyes over the case. His gaze stopped in the back corner - a sparkling bracelet with diamonds alternating with colored gems in a rainbow pattern. 

The shop keep came up, friendly but terse smile. He narrowed his eyes briefly on Mikey before turning his attention to Trent. "Can I help you sir?" 

"That one." Trent pointed to the bracelet and handed the man his card. "Gift wrapped." The shop keep bristled at Trent's bluntness. When he opened his mouth, Trent opened his in a grin. Teeth sharp and obvious. 

The shop keep opened the case to get the bracelet and fled towards the back. 

"That seemed unnecessary." Mikey chuckled beside him, eyes following the shop keep's journey before he slipped behind a door. "But he's been hovering over my shoulder for this last hour, so…

Trent furrowed his brow and turned his head to look at Mikey, finally. "You've been here for an hour?" 

"Uh…" Mikey cleared his throat, shuffled his feet. "Maybe."

"He probably thinks you're casing the place," Trent grinned to himself, stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Assuming you're not turning to a life of crime…" Trent raised a brow, "You got something planned for Meelah?"

Mikey stared pointedly at his shoes, but after several moments of quiet - which Trent let continue for exactly this reason - Mikey's eyes darted to a ring in the case three rows back. 

It was a subtle ring, small diamonds set within the band all along the front rather than one larger one. There was no mistaking what such a ring would be for. 

"It's a nice ring," Trent cleared his throat. Mikey ran a hand through his hair. "You haven't bought it though." Mikey shook his head, bit his lip. Trent did not ask a question. He waited, let the silence permeate the air. 

"Thank you for your purchase." The shopkeep returned with a small box wrapped delicately with a ribbon tied in a bow. Trent pocketed the box and signed the receipt. 

Once Trent scared the shop keep away again, he looked at Mikey. The kid took a breath. 

"I don't know if she'd say yes." 

Trent snorted, "What's the point of asking a question if you already know the answer?" Mikey blinked. "She love you?" Mikey nodded. "You love her?" Another nodded. "Then everything else is gravy, kid." 

With a quick clap to Mikey's shoulder, Trent walked out. Just before the door shut, he heard Mikey cleared his throat, "Uh, sir, could I get this ring?" 

Smirking, Trent pulled his phone out. Brock answered quickly enough. "Sonny's gonna win the damn pool."


	6. Brock - Episode Fix

All is fair in love and war. And gambling. It's not cheating if no one established any rules to begin with. 

Brock loved a good loophole. 

"Styx." Brock clapped his hand on his leg as he walked down the street. The young German Sheppard he was training darted to his side. She was an energetic pup and nearly tripped over her front paws trying not to run. 

Stopping at a crosswalk brought forth a yip of anticipation and Brock knelt down to give Styx some love until the light changed. It had the added benefit of making sure she didn't run into traffic like she had last week. 

There was a park a block away. Jameelah had taken him and Rebecca the last time they'd been in Boston. And, call it a hunch, but Brock knew it was her favorite place in the city. 

"Now, listen Styx," Brock whispered to her as he ruffled the fur on her front, "We're going on a covert mission." Styx barked, tail wagging excitedly. "We have to be silent as shadows, alright?" She barked again. Brock lifted his brows. Styx sat down, panting, but otherwise calm. "Good girl. Treats for you at the end." Her tail slapped into the pavement rapidly. 

The light changed and Brock stood up. He held a finger to his lips as he looked at Styx. They walked across the street and into the park. 

Styx stayed quiet as they began jog the path. She kept up easily enough - really, Brock was probably too slow for her and her massive energy bank, but this was a stamina-requiring operation. Styx panted, tongue stuck out happily as Brock led them into their second lap. 

And bingo! Targets acquired. Mikey and Jameelah had walked into the park holding hands. Mikey was fidgety and Jameelah had her eyebrows raised, laughter on her lips. 

"Alright, we're here now," Jameelah gestured out with her arms. Her hand kept his firmly clasped and Mickey's arm rose with hers. "Can I have my gift now?" 

Mikey smirked, narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Hmm… I don't know…" Jameelah laughed and nearly tackled him as she pressed closer. 

"Gimme!" Her fingers danced over his ribs and Mikey began to giggle. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then just like that, they tumbled to the ground. 

Brock might have been concerned for Mikey's hockey career if the kid hadn't enveloped Jameelah like a bear before it happened. That was a purposeful fall there. Purposeful was suspicious. 

Styx whined lightly. Brock looked down at her - the pup was looking longingly at the couple, pawing at the ground. 

"Not yet." Brock signalled her with the palm of his hand and she pouted, but remained still. 

Jameelah's laughter floated over to them and Brock focused his attention just in time to see Mikey pull out a ring box. He held it up to her, eyes wide and lips pulled up in a hesitant smile. Jameelah's jaw dropped open.

The two were frozen in that second. Jameelah lay on Mikey's chest, hands curled between them. Mikey held her stead with one hand on her hip while the other held the ring box between them. Jameelah hadn't yet looked at the ring, her eyes were focused wholly on Mikey's face. 

Brock held his breath as seconds ticked by. When Trent had said that Mikey was nervous about her answer, neither he nor Brock had considered that Jameelah might actually say no. 

Another moment passed and Jameelah's eyes finally lowered to the ring as she nodded, tears in her eyes. Mikey, and Brock, both let out a breath as she began to smile. Her nod became more vigorous as she moved to sit up in Mikey's lap. 

Mikey followed her into a sitting position and his smile was blinding as he slipped the ring onto her finger. They were laughing together now, lips coming together briefly and rapidly. 

"Alright." Brock sighed, tossed his head back and then dropped his chin to look at Styx. She looked up at him, tail already wagging. Brock grinned, "Go!" 

Styx lept into action, rushing forward and barking as she tried to tackle Mikey. Being that she still weighed less than 30 lbs Styx ended up trapped between Mikey and Jameelah.

"I do hate to let Sonny when a bet," Brock called out to them as he followed Styx's path towards them. Mikey's head snapped to look at him as Jameelah began to pepper Styx with kisses and cuddles. "But I'll let it slide this time since that was pretty sweet to see." 

Mikey's grin managed to spread even wider as Jameelah's brow furrowed. She looked up at him, lips pursed, "What bet?" 

Brock raised his hands to his mouth in faux shock, "Oh. Did I say that out loud?" Sonny might have won the bet, but the raised eyebrow Jameelah was now aiming at him promised that he would not win the war. 

Styx barked happily as Jameelah continued to ruffle her fur.


	7. Ray - Confronting Ash

Ray - Confronting Ash

He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't. Ray was a SEAL, retired or not that meant something, and this was a happy occasion. 

"Here." Jason offered him a small packet of kleenex. "You're gonna need, trust me." 

Ray took them with a chuckle, "I'm fine. I didn't breast the ceremony." Ray gestured out with his hand, "This is nothing. Comparatively." 

"I'm gonna remind you of that," Jason grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief. Ray narrowed his eyes. "Do you not remember Emma's wedding?" Ray's eyes widened. "Yup!""

Jason rocked back on his heels, laughing to himself as Ray began to flashback to Emma Hayes' dance with her dad. More specifically, he remembered tearing up as Jason had started crying, holding his baby girl, swaying to the music. 

"You're gonna be a wreck," Jason clapped Ray on the shoulder, winked at him, "Just accept it."

Ray glowered at the man's back as he walked away, grinning, towards the buffet table. Jason was cold. Just cold. He was also right. 

Jameelah had picked a slow, sweet song for them to dance to and as they spun and swayed to the music, Ray felt the tears prickling at his eyes. 

"You happy?" Ray whispered as he spun her around once more, drawing her close. Jameelah laughed. 

"Very," she nodded. Jameelah lay her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. "It's very annoying of him, but Mikey's basically perfect." She laughed lightly to herself. "Utterly perfect."

Ray kissed the top of her head, swaying along with the melody. "You deserve nothing less." Ray squeezed her tight. 

The song played its final note. Ray pressed one last kiss to Jameelah's forehead as she straightened. He spun her out again, and the crowd of well-wishers around them clapped. He held her fingers in his hand until Mikey came out onto the floor. 

Jameelah's other hand reached for Michael's. As there hands met, Ray felt her fingers slip from his and he walked from the dance floor. The notes of another song began to play. 

"Told you, you'd cave." Jason cleared his throat, his own eyes a little misty as Ray came over. 

Ray pulled out the kleenex, "I made it the full song though." Naima came up to him on his other side. She slipped her arm in his and leaned into his side. Ray wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. 

The three of them stood together, eyes tracking the steps and twirls of the smiling couple at the center of the room. The package of kleenex was passed around liberally.


	8. Free Choice - Naima

They got the call late at night. Ray woke with a start when her cell rang. His eyes stayed wide for much longer than he'd admit while Naima scrambled for her phone. 

"Hello?" Naima croaked into her phone. Mikey's panicked and rushed voice followed quickly. "Alright, we're on our way, Mike. Stay calm and take care of my girl." 

Ray was out of bed and pulling out their go bag in record time as Naima argued with her fingers as they tried to button up her shirt. Her hands were shaking and her eyes began to water. 

"She's gonna be fine," Ray took her hands in his, "She's your daughter after all." Naima cracked a smile and Ray kissed her forehead. "Come on, we got a three hour drive to worry through." 

Naima chuckled and followed Ray out to the car. He drove above the speed limit and the time played in their favor - even the highways between DC and Philly had less traffic at 2am. 

"I'm not asking how you got here so fast," Jason met the at the hospital entrance with coffee and a smirk. "But she just started pushing so, perfect timing." 

They waited the better part of hour, which Naima spent pacing and holding herself back from badgering the nurses on duty for information. She hated when people did that to her and she swore she wouldn't do it herself. 

Eventually, Mikey burst through the double doors, still wearing scrubs, out of breath and smiling so large he looked like he might actually split his face. "She's here."

Naima didn't wait. She walked past Mikey and several smirking nurses to find her daughter lying in a hospital bed with sweat slick hair sticking to her face. Her eyes were drooping, but she was holding a squirming bundle against her chest with a smile nearly so big as Mikey's. 

"Hey, mommy," Jameelah sighed when she caught sight of Naima. "Isn't she beautiful?" Naima leaned her hip on the side of the bed and peering at her first grandbaby - a scowling mess of red that glistened from a fresh bath. 

"Absolutely gorgeous, Meelah." Naima leaned down and kissed Jameelah's forehead. 

Ray and Jason hung back after a quick look at the baby. Jason danced from foot to foot, a smile twirking at his lip, "So, uh, you two pick a name for her?" 

Jameelah grinned, eyes closed as she rested her cheek against the baby's head. "We did."

"Nasima Alana." Mikey kicked in as he took up a position opposite Naima on the other side of his wife's bed. Naima smiled and leaned forward to kiss Nasima's forehead. 

"We're all very happy to meet you, Nasima."


End file.
